My Student Teacher
by VictoriousPeople
Summary: - wait for me, I'll be your girl. One-Shot. AU.


**My Student Teacher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The chalk in his fingers glided smoothly over the blackboard, leaving equations in its wake that would make his students' heads spin with confusion. He didn't push his students because he was a sadist, like said students believed. He didn't want his students to start hating math – no, that was the last thing he wanted to achieve. He wanted his students to become great, and he knew the only way to make them great was by forcing them to think, to become creative, to work hard.

"_Uchiha-sensei is so unfair!"_

"_That sensei of ours has lost it, for sure."_

A small smile graced his lips upon hearing his students' hushed whispers.

Five months ago Uchiha Sasuke accepted a job as a high school math teacher in the Sarutobi Hiruzen Academy of Konohagakure - the same one he went to mere four and a half years ago. Even back then he was a prodigy when it came to mathematics. His old teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was the one who persuaded him into studying mathematical engineering. Now Sasuke was his substitute teacher, and honestly he couldn't wait for his old sensei to recover from his eye-surgery. The students were nice and working in the Academy could be quite interesting sometimes, but as an engineer he felt unchallenged. There was a pretty interesting job waiting for him in Otogakure, but he promised his old sensei that he would wait for him to get better, even if it took years for him to recover. That was the only reason he still put up with grading tests and his students' death glares.

That…and a certain pink haired girl.

He could practically feel her jade orbs drilling holes into the back of his skull and he let out an inaudible chuckle. Haruno Sakura was one of the best – if not the best student of the whole Academy. She scored a perfect score in every single class…except math. _No wonder, she's the Dobe's cousin after all_.

The _Dobe_, also known as Uzumaki Naruto, was Sasuke's best friend, even though they fought 24/7. As long as Sasuke could remember, Naruto and him had always been together; when they were children, in elementary school, middle school, even high school and college. Only now they were separated because the Dobe had thought that partying was more important than education and thus couldn't get his degree on time. Now he's still in college, jealous because Sasuke was "a free man" and he wasn't. _He'll come around, _Sasuke thought amused. Naruto always got his shit together when things got serious.

Sasuke put the chalk down on his desk and turned around to face his terrified students. "This" he said "is your homework." He motioned his hand to the blackboard. "Due tomorrow." He watched as every single jaw in the classroom dropped. _Sometimes I love my job_.

He sat down and ignored the whispers of agony his distressed students exchanged and resumed to grading the leftover math tests from last week. After grading about four tests he picked up the last one, knowing well whose it was.

_Haruno Sakura_

He looked up from his current work and set his eyes on a mop of unruly, pink hair resting on a desk. _Did she already give up on the homework? _He frowned returning his gaze to the test in front of him. He cringed. _So…many…mistakes._ He grabbed his red pen and started crossing everything out. His ears picked up a faint sound, something akin to a yelp. His eyes darted to the source of said sound only to find horrified jade orbs staring back at him. He shook his head and brought his attention back to the piece of paper in his hands. _Sorry Sakura,_ he sighed inwardly and wrote "30" in big, bright red numbers at the top of her test. He heard a thud – Sakura's head had plopped back on her desk.

A shrill, ringing sound indicated the end of the period and Sasuke watched as his students hurriedly gathered their belongings. His gaze landed upon pink hair for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. _She'll hate me for this._ He cleared his throat to get his students' attention. "Haruno- san," he said, his voice void of any emotion, "stay after class for an extra course" he finished and watched as Sakura looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He bit the inside of his cheek, a sudden wave guilt overwhelming him. Despite his inner turmoil his façade stayed cold and professional. A prolonged "What?" left her full, pink lips. But the confusion in her green eyes was quickly replaced by anger as she spoke her next words. "Why me again? You already made me stay yesterday!" She huffed and he didn't believe she could get any cuter than this. _Focus, Sasuke! _

He sighed and closed his eyes to contemplate what to do with his stubborn student, but he didn't miss the whispers.

"_Oh no…It's Sakura again…"_

"_Sensei is picking on her again…"_

With a loud sigh he opened his eyes and looked straight at Sakura who squirmed under his intense gaze. His hand reached out behind him, grabbing her test from his desk. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. _You're doing the right thing Sasuke._

"Because," he said louder than he intended to, "you failed on your test again. That's why."

He watched the color drain from the pink haired girl's face, ready to jump to her rescue any moment in case she fainted. _Wouldn't be the first time she did._ "S…Sensei…How cruel…" she whimpered, and his heart broke just the tiniest bit at the sight of her teary eyes. _Please, Sakura…don't…don't cry…_ His hand itched to reach out to the girl in front of him – just like in old times. He wanted to put his hand on her cheek and wipe away her tears with his thumb. He wanted to cheer her up, tell her that everything will be okay…He wanted to see her smile. _You're her teacher now. Behave like one._

"I thought I did good on that test."

Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He set his gaze on the students behind Sakura, their mocking snickers and quiet laughs drifting to his ears.

"_Ha…Poor girl…"_

"Do your best Sakura haha…"

"Out" he barked.

After the other students left his classroom, tripping over each other and bumping into chairs and desks in the process, he ordered Sakura to sit down in her chair and redo last week's test. Tired, he slumped down in his own chair and observed her with half-lidded eyes. He let his mind wander back to happier times, when Naruto wasn't the _only_ constant in his life. He remembered shy smiles and bangs over wide foreheads, and a self-conscious little girl with bright, green eyes and a heart as big and warm as the Sun. He remembered lazy Saturday afternoons spent under blossoming cherry trees and the overprotectiveness of a certain troublesome blonde who was too concerned about his little cousin hanging out with a _delinquent like him_. He remembered said raven haired delinquent who was truly happy back then.

He looked at her bent form, her eyes concentrated on an equation on the paper in front of her. He knew exactly where he went wrong.

He remembered a fall night without stars, and her standing at the gates of their city. Back then he was seventeen and she was thirteen and he said that she still was a child and children don't know what love is. But she knew better and he did, too. He just wouldn't admit it. They didn't fight that night, and he knew that she still considered him one of her precious people, but their bond still somehow broke beyond repair. Later he realized his mistake – at thirteen Sakura wasn't a child anymore, and that night he broke her heart as well as his own. Why he did it was still beyond him.

_What if…_

He shook his head to clear it from unwanted thoughts.

_Of course she still remembers you Teme. She just…You're her teacher now, and she still…You know? That would be so…so awkward. I know the age difference isn't much Teme…but…And I know that you were friends, yes…still…You know what the others would say…_

Sasuke knew the Dobe was right, even if it was 4 a.m. in the morning and Naruto was still half-asleep. He remembered the awfully awkward phone-conversation with his best friend and how much it hurt to know that the girl he still loved ignored him on purpose. He remembered the night that followed his first day at work; Sakura's cold greeting in the classroom haunted him all night, well into the wee morning hours.

First he thought that she had not recognized him. He had to admit that he'd changed in college, physically as well as mentally, but he didn't think it would be enough to fool the girl that once loved him. And he was right. She knew perfectly well who he was. But she didn't _care_.

_Besides, you broke her heart, remember?_

He winced.

"_Why do you care anyway, Teme?" Naruto's voice suddenly grew cold and distant – something Sasuke wasn't used to at all "Wasn't it you who pushed her away? Why do you care so much now? Where do all these feelings come from all of a sudden?"_

He grit his teeth in annoyance at the memory. His feelings didn't show up _all of a sudden_ and it wasn't only _now_ that he started to care. Truth be told, he cared since the day at the gates…

"_Naruto…I…Not a day has passed since then that I…"his voice broke. "Forget it."_

He was close, so close to forgetting her after not seeing her for half a decade. He looked at the pink haired girl with narrowed eyes. He tried to be angry at her; he tried to blame her for wrecking the walls around his heart, making him vulnerable again. But the truth was - there were no walls to begin with. There was only a boy who desperately tried to shield his heart from the gruesome world, frightened by the pain bonds inevitably brought with them.

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes in exhaustion, feeling the beginnings of a headache form between hit temples.

His gaze drifted once more to his green-eyed student who was mercilessly chewing away at the pencil in her hand. Sasuke smirked, she looked so much like the Sakura he once knew. He watched as she furiously scribbled away, pressing the pencil to the paper with such force that Sasuke feared she might crack the desk underneath it in half. She huffed fiercely, blowing away a wayward pink lock that had dared to cross her field of vision. Even when she was angry she still looked sublime to him, like some kind of goddess. He watched pink strands cascade down her arms and shoulders like a waterfall made of pure silk with every single one of her movements. His breath refused to leave his lungs as his eyes caught sight of green, green orbs narrowed in concentration and pearly white teeth biting down on full, coral lips. He smiled inwardly; that pretty girl he once knew had grown into a beautiful, stunning young woman. No wonder she was able to capture the attention of every single boy at the Academy. It wasn't a fact Sasuke liked, but nevertheless he was impressed by it.

As he strained his hearing to catch every little sigh, ever little moan leaving her plump lips, Sasuke became aware of two things: First, he had to stop reading the purple prose Rock Lee was feeding him – the shit started to get to his head, obviously; and second, Sakura was his student for crying out loud! _But she'll turn 19 in just a few weeks, so….Wait, what? No! What the fuck am I doing?!_

He stood up from his desk trying to dispel the thoughts of soft pink hair and tender porcelain skin against dark bed sheets that cluttered his mind, anxious of the direction said thoughts might take if he continued to ponder on them.

_I will dismember that green-clad idiot as soon as I see him._

A soft murmur liberated him from the misery his thoughts put him into, and he believed he was never so thankful for Sakura's odd habit of talking to herself.

"Uchiha-sensei is always just bullying me…Others screw up, too! Not fair!"

He watched as her skin became paler by the second and she slumped further down in her chair. "I can't do this" she moaned, weakly.

Sasuke reluctantly set his feet in motion and slowly made his way to her desk. _She is your student, and you are her teacher. Nothing less and nothing more… _he reminded himself with every step he took towards the girl. He stopped in front of her desk, sparing a few inches between his body and the light brown wood, and eyed the troubling piece of paper in front of her. He took a deep breath and put his hand down on the paper with a loud thud, startling the pink haired student. "You made a mistake here" he said, his voice rigid "Don't confuse the plus-minus signs." She let out a small "Ah!" as her eyes followed his hand pointing out the mistakes on her test. A sigh escaped her delicate lips "It's still confusing…"

"No, look…" he said snatching a pen from her desk "It's easy, you just need to concentrate more."

_Try following your own advice idiot, _he scolded himself as the sweet, intoxicating scent of apples and cherry blossoms – a scent he believed belonged exclusively to Sakura – made it almost impossible for his mind to form any coherent thoughts at all. His attention snapped back to his student, who had absentmindedly started chewing her pencil, bringing her sensei's focus involuntarily to her lips.

_Is she trying to kill me?!_

Before his consciousness had the opportunity to comprehend what the hell was going on, one of his hands had already removed his glasses. "Sakura," he said taking a step towards his student "don't move." The girl before him sat frozen in place, stuttering quietly. "…b-by my first name…huh?" was the only thing the Uchiha's ears picked up before his mind was overwhelmed by the soft feeling of Sakura's lips. How many times had he imagined kissing her? Too many, that was sure, but he never imagined it to happen like this.

_Uchiha Sasuke! What. Are. You. Doing?!_

The contact was short – too short for his liking – but it was enough to set his whole being on fire. He heard Sakura breathe a confused "Eh?" before his eyelids flew open and he was met with the sight of stunned jade eyes. Both averted their gaze and Sasuke could feel the heat creep up his neck all the way to his cheeks.

_Damned be Rock Lee and his romance novels, what the hell has gotten into me?!_

"W…What the…He…He kissed me?" Sakura said in a small, high pitched voice. Blushing furiously she brought her trembling hands to her lips. Mirroring he gesture Sasuke cleared his throat, a light roseate color still dusting his cheeks. "I…I am sorry…That was uncalled for…" he spoke, hiding onyx orbs behind raven bangs. He heard her take a few deep breaths and stand up from her desk. He shook black strands of unruly hair out of his face and met the girl's eyes. He couldn't believe how adorable she looked when she was flustered.

"Sensei" she said, looking slightly to the side as her blush deepened, "I don't know what to say…That…That was…" She turned her head to her teacher giving him a look Sasuke hadn't seen in years. He grinned boyishly as he caught a glimpse of something mischievous – something familiar - sparkling in her eyes, before Sakura closed said eyes and proceeded to arrogantly lift her head.

"…the worst kiss ever."

_Too honest, as always _he thought, ignoring the stabbing sensation her words had caused in his chest.

A snicker brought his attention back to her. "Don't tell me it was your first…"

His left eye twitched.

"…but if so, then I can teach you" she said sitting down again. Resting her elbow on the desk, she brought her hand to her cheek an impish grin dancing on her lips. He found himself unconsciously inching closer towards her desk. "I will show you what a real kiss feels like."

"Ridiculous." He muttered trying to look at anything and everything but her. "Focus on your math." Secretly he was enjoying her behavior; it reminded him of the bold and playful Sakura he fell in love with back then, a Sakura so very different from the girl who hid behind her books in the classroom.

_Student –teacher! Focus!_

"Haruno –san!" he said, voice stern.

"C'mon! C'mon! I know you like me!" she giggled and stood up from her chair, her arms reaching for him. "You woke the dragon!" she said in a deep, more serious voice and burst out laughing. Upon hearing her old, childish catch-phrase and the laugh he missed for so long, Sasuke couldn't help it anymore; his lips stretched into a wide smile – the widest smile he had mustered in years, he believed. He side-stepped her desk and his arms encircled her tiny waist as he brought her closer to him. Burying his face in her pink locks he let out a trembling breath. "I missed you so much."

* * *

She could feel his heart beating madly in his chest, right underneath her left hand which was fisted in his white dress shirt. She could hear the quiver in his voice as he spoke the words she desperately needed to hear since the first day he had stepped a foot into her classroom.

"_Is…is…sensei…" not able to finish her sentence, she lifted her head up again looking at her teacher, not able to return his intense gaze. Her lungs refused to fill with air as she watched him take off his glasses. Something sad flickered in his charcoal eyes as he turned his back to her and continued writing on the blackboard. "Oh…My…God, did you see that? Sexy – sensei totally stared at me!" She bit her lip. He was looking at Kogure Ami after all._

Her heart skipped a beat as he tightened his hold around her waist. "Sakura…I…I'm so sorry, for what I did to you…" he breathed in deeply, face still buried in her hair "I know I broke your heart…" She shivered at the memory of a cold fall night at Konohagakure's gates, trying to control the bile rising in her throat. He shifted his head so his lips were next to her ear. His next words were barely a whisper and Sakura desperately tried to keep her legs from giving out under her. "And…At the same time…My heart broke, too."

_He had caught her eye from across the schoolyard during lunch break. Uchiha – sensei was as ungodly attractive as ever; Sakura's bento was forgotten in an instant. He looked at her with warm onyx eyes and his signature boyish grin resting on his lips. Hope began to bloom in Sakura's heart – _Does that mean he still…he still remembers me?

"_Bitch you cray?" she heard Yamanaka Ino's voice to her right. "I tell you, you whore, he smiled at me!" Uzumaki Karin bawled barbarically. Sakura tossed her dumplings into the nearest trashcan and headed for biology class. _

He slowly loosened his hold around her waist but not entirely, and Sakura was thankful for that. She wasn't sure if she could stand on her own just yet. He brought their foreheads together, their lips mere inches apart. "Forgive me, please." With her left hand still fisted in his shirt she brought up her right one and cupped his cheek softly. He closed his eyes waiting for her answer. "Sasuke-kun, look at me." His eyelids flew open in an instant, revealing bewildered onyx orbs. Said bewilderment soon turned into undiluted glee – she had used the suffix he had grown so fond of for the first time in years.

"Thank you" she said and pressed her lips gently on his. She felt him tense up and his breathing become irregular once she broke the kiss.

"_Thank you, Sakura" he said, voice void of any emotion, but his eyes – oh, his eyes told a different story. He turned his back to her, slowly making his way to the Uchiha compound. Sakura didn't know when exactly she started to cry, or how long she had been sitting on that bench, or how she had gotten home that night, but she knew one thing for sure - she would wait for him. _

"Even during winter it keeps its beauty, never losing to the cold."

Carefully, she took a step back and freed herself from his embrace, jade never leaving onyx. His body relaxed as understanding dawned upon him, and he mustered up a small smile despite feeling crushed by her earlier words.

"A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring"

She took his rough hands into her soft ones, her eyes never leaving his.

"Back then I promised myself I would wait for you." She took a step towards him and he did the same, bringing their foreheads together once more "But this is not the time, nor the place to start repairing old bonds. We have to be patient." She brought her lips to his, just for the briefest of moments, and pulled back again before she could lose herself in the kiss.

"Uchiha-sensei promise me something" she said bringing their entwined hands to her lips, "You have to wait for me, okay?"

"Wait for me, and I'll be your girl."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh God, I feel like this story has a multiple personality disorder.

I haven't proof read this baby 'cause I'm too tired, so sorry for any mistakes. Keep in mind that English is not my native language and if you do find a mistake it'd be peachy if you could correct me.

This story is a gift for _Yui-Sakaino_ (deviantART), a.k.a. _strawberrycreampiefluff _(tumblr), a.k.a. _Mary_, but she doesn't know it yet. It was inspired by her "Bad Teacher" which is a super fun and sexy high school-AU fanart-comic-thingy (I don't know the proper term, sorry) that I just _had _to ruin with my angst_angst_**angst**. If you liked this story, then go check out Queen Mary's work and worship her, worship the Queen!

Also it was partially inspired by NC.A's "My Student Teacher", give it a listen it's pretty catchy.

That's it, I guess. Happy ssmonth to 'yall! :D


End file.
